


Invasion of Privacy

by Hermoninee_Granger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After Ragtag, F/M, Fitzsimmons married, Skye is hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermoninee_Granger/pseuds/Hermoninee_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the time between Skye hearing that Fitzsimmons were somewhere in the ocean and getting them back, she had looked into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading :) I am having severe Fitzsimmons feels due to Ragtag (which I haven't actually seen, since I am in the UK, so if I am wrong about anything do tell me) I hope you enjoy, have a nice day!

Somewhere in the time between Skye hearing that Fitzsimmons were somewhere in the ocean and getting them back, she had looked into them.

Before, when she first joined the team, she had done some digging on all of the team members. Of course, most of the files were locked. Only a few simple facts had been available to a non-agent like Skye- names, ages etc. Later, when she became an agent, she had been closer to Fitzsimmons and had not seen a reason to go prying into their SHIELD files. They were friends; it would be an invasion of privacy.

Now, however, desperation had taken hold. If there was anything, ANYTHING, she could find on Fitzsimmons to help her understand what they may be doing, how they may be coping, how to treat them when they got back, or who to tell if (God forbid) they didn’t come back… She was searching for something among all the files that would make her feel less useless, sitting comfortably on the plane while they were stuck who knows where, putting up with who knows what.

She searched Fitz first. Agent Leopold Fitz, 26, born December 7th. Recruited to SHIELD’s academy science program age 18 for engineering. Sci-ops, then the Bus. The status under his name and photo read MIA.

She scrolled down, trying to forget the three letters scorched into her retina by the glaring light of the computer screen in the darkness of her current motel room.

There were profiles on his family members, and before she could even think to stop reading (it was a clear invasion of his privacy) she was discovering that his parents were separated, his father was a football coach, he had one brother in the army and another still in school and his mother was deceased.

She froze, reading that. It had never really occurred to her before that Fitzsimmons had separate families, and she had never asked about them. The death date for his mother was horribly recent, only just over a year ago. She felt another wave of sympathy for the engineer, and continued scrolling to distract herself.

Skye continued to scroll past uncles, aunts, grandparents… SHIELD really did keep a watch on everything. She began to flail in self-pity as she remembered that there would be no family members listed under her name and so almost missed the SHIELD sign for locked data at the end of his list of family in her distraction.

The small bird with the lock pulled her from her pity party and she clicked, intrigued. Now that all files were in the open to everyone, this symbol shouldn’t be anywhere- Agent Romanoff had taken care of that… A sense of purpose rushed into her as she clicked and typed, her fingers a blur, trying to hack through the security. This block hadn’t been put there by SHIELD, someone else was hiding something about Leo Fitz. Perhaps Leo Fitz himself was doing the hiding. It was another invasion of privacy but by now, one more wouldn’t make much difference. (or so she thought)

The security was good, but not too good for her. Within minutes, she was through and staring at a family profile page under Leo Fitz titled ‘Wife’.

She froze in shock, moving to scroll down for information on his wife seconds too late- emergency backup security on the page came into action and it shut down, closing the window and shutting down her computer until the screen turned black before her.

She sat back against the scratching pillows on the motel bed and thought for a while, still shocked from the new discovery about Fitz.

He was married?

She felt more self-pity seeping in- she had thought they were friends, why did he never mention it?

Closing her laptop and tucking it under her arm she unfolded her legs, got up from the bed and crossed the room to the door, entering the kitchen where she had left Coulson, May and Triplet an hour or so earlier.

They were still in the positions they had been in when she left- Coulson fiddling with a small piece of tech, Trip staring into his now-cold coffee and May re-dressing her bullet wounds. They were the most forlorn picture she had ever seen, but then so was she. The news had hit them all hard because Fitzsimmons were young and innocent and good and _it wasn’t fair_.

Later, their friends’ disappearances would light the fire in their stomachs- they would scream for revenge, vowing to kill every last Hydra soldier they came across. Now, however, they simply mourned.

She sat next to Trip and placed her laptop quietly on the table so as not to disturb the others. May looked up and silently acknowledged her presence with a nod, and she nodded back before thinking deeply about what she had found out.

So Fitz was married… It was bizarre, really, as he was so young. And to take a job where he could die at any moment- every moment- so soon after getting married, it didn’t make sense. And Fitz wasn’t a very secretive man, and she could have sworn his affection for Simmons was more than platonic and- oh. Oh. _Oh._

It made sense, Simmons being Fitz’s wife. She was the reason he had joined the team (she had heard that much before tuning out of their conversation when Jemma was infected with the Chitauri virus- another invasion of privacy) and all he ever talked about was her and she wore a chain around her neck of which the pendant was always tucked under her shirt but sometimes in tighter shirts looked slightly like and ring and _oh._

She couldn’t believe it had come to this for her to find out, she lived on a bloody plane with them for heavens’ sakes, and Jemma was awful at lying. Apparently lies of omission were different, which Skye would speak to her about as a replacement for trying to actually lie during missions if she got out of the ocean. No, _when_ she got out of the ocean.

Because they were getting out of that box, if Skye had to swim down and get them herself because Fitzsimmons were young and innocent and good and **married** and _it wasn’t fair._

Anyway, they couldn’t die down under the ocean without ever showing Skye wedding photos- she would not allow it.  


End file.
